What flavour?
by Mrs Asakura Hao
Summary: Ever wondered what type of flavour of milk does Ren likes? [[RenxHoro]]


My first yaoi fic. This was written as the same time as A Wish Come True and the real file was also in my old cpu. Now that it is posted up means that, you readers will be able to read 3 new chapters for A Wish Come True! Enjoy!

**Dedicated to Miako6. Hope you love it!**

Disclaimer: If Shaman King belongs to me, I will have many husbands and 'mistress'.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Must calm down. MUST. CALM. DOWN. MUST CALM DOWN! MUST– AHHHH! WHERE IS MY MILK!" screamed Ren storming into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge for his milk. What had cause Ren to go berserk, you ask?

Well, who else besides that 'annoying baka' Ainu, as Ren says?

_**Flashback**_

_**Yesterday, in the kitchen where Ren was drinking his milk before Horo barged in.**_

"Yo, wassup!" greeted Horo plopping his elbow on the kitchen counter, using one hand holding his head.

"…"

"Yoohoo? You heard me, Ren?"

"…"

"Reeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn?"

'Does he have to drag my name!' thought Ren. By this point, Ren's tongari was twitching violently and was growing taller and taller by the moment.

"…"

"RREEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNN!" bellowed Horo right in Ren's ear.

"NANI YO, KISAMA!"

"Oh, you finally heard me! I thought you suddenly had gone deaf down there!" exclaimed Horo cheerfullyand loudly, grinning. And might I add how loudly he was.

"I heard you the first time round you idiot! And if you kept talking _that _loudly I'll really be deaf!"

"O… kay… Then, if you heard me why didn't you reply?" quizzed Horo.

"Because I don't want to talk to a pea-brain…" muttered Ren.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"Nothing! Why are you looking for me anyway?"

"I'm bored!" Horo whined before pouting.

'Argh… That stupid baka. Does he have to be so irritating yet pout that cutely? Hold on. Did I say 'kawaii' just now? Wahhh! What on earth am I thinking! How can that baka be cute! HE'S CUTE! NOOOO! What am I talking about? He's NOT cute! He's cute! GAHH!' Ren felt his face was getting hotter by the moment and shook his head violently hoping that it would shake of the heat from creeping onto his face.

"You came here to disturb my peace just because you're bored!" shouted Ren, his face twitching violently and was still red.

Horo mistook Ren blushing as him in his 'maximum limit'. It is never a good thing to see Ren in this 'maximum limit'. Moreover he always brings his kwan dao with him everywhere. As Horo prepared to run for his life, he saw Ren sighed heavily before drinking his milk again.

'Gah… I give up…' thought Ren before consuming his forgotten milk.

Seeing the danger sign is over, Horo plopped back onto the counter watching Ren drinking his milk.

"…"

"…"

"Ne, Ren?"

'Not again…' Ren sighed. "Nani, kisama?"

"Why do you like drinking milk?"

"This is a common sense. Milk contains iron and calcium which helps your body grow strong and healthy."

"Does that include making you grow taller?"

"Hmp. Of course."

"Then why are you still the shortest among us?"

That really did it.

"SHUT UP! YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU'RE NOT AS STRONG AND SMART AS ME, BORO BORO!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, SHARK HEAD! NI ZHE GE SI AI DONG GUA! DON'T THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS CHINESE!"

"ARGH! NI ZHE GE XI ZHU DOU, DAI TOU ER! JIN TIAN BU SHI NI SI JIU SHI WO WANG! NI DE SI QI DAO LE! BASON, IN HORAIKEN!"

"KORORO, IN SNOWBOARD!"

**BANG! CLASH! CLING! CLANG! PIANG! PONG! **

**PIAH! PIAH! SILENCE.**

"Because of the dins and mess you two bakas had made, clean up these mess and you both are to do twice the trainings Yoh is having now in the same amount of time before cleaning the whole onsen until I can see my face clearly on the floorboard. After that, go to the supermarket and buy the things you have damaged in here and a list of other things, which I'll give you after you clean the whole onsen. After that, I expect you two to cook us a splendid dinner and wash the dishes."

Seeing Horo and Ren look like they are in hell, she added for her own pleasure, "Oh, and do not think you can slack. I'll know if you slack and you'll be under my instructions for the _whole year_."

Hearing the last sentence, the duo looked ready to faint. Anna smirked before walking away.

"Go ask Yoh is trainings NOW!"

After making sure Anna is entirely out of the onsen, they prayed loudly together. "Kami-sama! Let Yoh's training to be lesser today!"

By the end of the day, Ren and Horo were _'I'm better off dead...'._

After putting away the last dish, Ren walked out of the kitchen first and went to his room. He went into a deep slumber once his head hit his pillow hence, not sensing another body collapsing into his bed and snoring his way throughout the night.

_Morning_

'Mnn...' groaned Ren. 'Is it morning already? Argh... Damn that stupid Ainu... Hate him for life. I have never been that tired in my life before...'

Ren squinch his eyes before opening them slowly and saw... Bubbles?

Blink, blink.

Ren rubbed his eyes profusely before looking at what was in front of his face. It is bubbles... Coming out from a nose... Which belongs to...

"KISAMA BORO BORO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!"

_**End Flashback**_

When he finally found the milk, Ren quickly gulped down 3 glasses of it before finally sighing in content. Ren opened another bottle of milk and leaned against the counter, savouring his milk. After a while, he could hear stomps from the stairs, indicating someone was coming down. Ren closed his eyes in anger and flared his nose, almost breaking the glass of milk in his hand.

"Yo, Ren."

Ren breathed in deeply before turning towards the speaker.

"What more do you want! Ain't what happened yesterday enough!" yelled Ren angrily.

"Well… I was meaning to ask you something but you started quarrelling with me…" muttered Horo looking down at the ground while joining both his first finger together.

"Then what on earth do you exactly want to ask!"

"Erm… eto… anou…"

"Spit it out!"

"I was just meaning to ask you what flavour of milk do you drink or do you only drink plain milk!" Horo said saying all in a rush.

Ren huffed and quizzed whether that was all he wanted to know.

"Of course I drink only plain milk. All milk that are added flavourings are all so high in fat. And I bet that they taste nasty. They are like poison. It's a wonder that those flavouring milks still producing. Ren said with a look of disgust on his face.

"But how do you know when you had never even tried before? Maybe they taste nice. Maybe even better than plain milk."

"Because I just know."

"But _how_?" Horo persisted.

Ren was about to talk back when he felt that he was too tired for arguments and settled back on drinking his milk.

"Heh." Horo frowned at Ren and walked towards the fridge. From inside he dig out a bottle of chocolate flavour milk and shoved it right under Ren's nose.

"Drink this, I don't care. Whether you like it or not you are going to drink this."

Ren raised both his eyebrows at Horo and smirked.

"And what are you going to do if I'm never going to drink this."

"Then I will force it down your throat."

Ren laughed and dared Horo to do it before starting to walking off to throw away the empty bottle in his hand. Before he could walked another stepped, he felt someone pulling him back and pressing their lips onto his, forcing something into his mouth. Ren widened his eyes at Horo who had his mouth full of chocolate milk and trying to gag the liquid down his throat.

Ren tried to push Horo away but didn't realise that Horo was so strong before. He felt strange to taste a new flavour of milk and tried to stop the milk from flowing into his own mouth. Ren puking the milk back into Horo's mouth in an attempt to disgust him but did not succeed as Horo still did not move away but some of the milk has spilled out of their mouth.

When all of the milk was finally down Ren's throat, Horo moved away a little before claming his lips again. Ren felt Horo nibbling on his lips. Ren whimpered a little. The feeling was so amazing. It felt so right but it definitely was anything but right. Ren tried to push Horo away again but soon held onto his shirt tightly as he felt Horo's tongue massaging his own tongue. His whimpers soon became moans and groans.

Horo smiled against the kiss and broke away from the kiss. Ignoring His koi's protest and proceed down to his neck, licking of the drips of chocolate milk, making Ren purred lustily. He felt himself growing tight in his pants and cursed himself mental to be so easily aroused. He slowly licked his way back up and once again claimed Ren's lips, giving him one last round of a passionate kiss before breaking apart for air.

Ren's cat-like golden eyes were all glazed over and his mouth was hanged opened for a while before it started moving.

"Wh-wha was tha…" Ren was still electric by the kiss and his words were slurred. Seeing his koi so vulnerable, Horo really wanted to ravish him right there, down there.

Thinking back to his main purpose, Horo asked "So, what did you think of flavoured milk now?"

Ren hesitates a moment before replying with a smile, "I love it."

Horo grinned widely and suggested naughtily whether he wanted to try another flavour.

"Okay." Ren replied with a smile before both their heads came in closer and closer, and finally kissed each other again. When they come up for air, Horo whispered besides Ren's ear, "Aishiteru, my chibi."

He placed his forehead on Ren's forehead, with both his arm circling Ren's waist. They smiled at each other sweetly And Ren kissed him lightly on his lips.

"I love you too, my baka."

Ren buried his face into Horo's chest, breathing in his shampoo scent. It reminds him of a cheerful feeling and refreshing feeling. Horo breathed the scent of Ren's hair deeply and was reminded of lavender, a perfect smell for a perfect person.

"So... What do you think now? Still prefer plain milk?"

"Neh. Bull those shits I said earlier on."

"Oh! Wana try other flavours?" Horo grinned evily at Ren.

"Let's see what flavour you have first." Ren purred seductively into his ear.

Horo asked Ren to wait for him and went to search for other flavours of milk.

"Banana?"

"Sounds great."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Owari**

Yeah yeah yeah! How you guys think it was? 6 pages. Quite short. I expected 10 pg at least... I was kinda stuck when I had to write how each of them smells like. And the kissing part, it seemed to be too long winded and it doesn't make sense. Hope you guys like it anyway! And please wait patiently for those 3 chapters. It will be posted up around late-Sep. Thank you!

By the way, the part where Ren and Horo was shouting it means:

YOU STUPID SHORTY

YOU STUPID PIG HEAD, BLOCK HEAD. TODAY IT'S EITHER YOU DIE OR I'M FINISHED. UR DEATH DATE HAS ARRIVED.

Hehehe. I've done it! You promised me a positive review. Don't break your promise, Kat powers!

- Mrs Hao


End file.
